This invention relates to the field of law enforcement, specifically to a safety device to protect officers from injury while trying to neutralize an individual.
Law enforcement officers are frequently required to neutralize an aggressive individual. Normally, a protective shield is utilized in interventions in order to immobilize the individual, and thereby decrease the chance of injury to the individual as well as the officers involved in the intervention. Normally, the largest and heaviest officer on the shift is placed in the responsible position behind the shield requiring him to immobilize the inmate while the other officers try to support him from behind.
Officers are vulnerable if this particular officer loses control of the protective shield. In addition, the officer controlling the shield is facing straight towards the aggressor in order to maintain support of the particular shield. Moreover, the pinning of the aggressor on the floor makes it very cumbersome for the officer working the shield. This could in fact sometimes lead to injuries of either the aggressive individual or the officers.
The solution to this problem is to facilitate interventions and reduce the risk by dividing responsibilities and having two men handle the shield. A shield that will allow us to enter into the same small enclosed areas, but rather have two officers supporting the shield. Four hands are stronger than two and four legs much stronger than two. Also the weight factor is increased. Moreover, with two officers sharing the shield, it is better secured and ameliorates mobilization of the officers, as well as immobilization of the aggressive individual. Especially, positioning of the officers once the aggressive individual is pinned to the floor, etc.
Shield type devices have been utilized in Law enforcement application for years. Large shields as well as some smaller types have been incorporated as protection during riots. The law enforcement shields heretofore known suffer from the following disadvantages:
(a) The present shields make the officers vulnerable to an offensive attack.
(b) The dependence of shield handling is placed on the officer operating the shield.
(c) The shields do not allow an officer to position himself in a protective stance while maneuvering said shield.
(d) The present shields do not permit for the officer to have maximal control of the shield.
(e) The placement for the officer intervening with the shield does not place him in an advantageous position of strength once the inmate is neutralized on the floor.
(f) The present day shields utilized by peace officers do not permit removal of hand grasp on the handle in order to assist or protect oneself or others during an intervention.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) To provide a shield with a clear impact resistant body to allow the officers to monitor the prisoners during use.
(b) To provide a shield of a size which can be used in the same confined spaces of present day use while allowing more security for officers as well as the prisoner.
(c) By allowing officers to work in a pair with the shield enables for better teamwork as well as justifying each others actions in the court of law if need be.
(d) To provide a shield that because of its convex shape and the utilization of two officers enables them to immobilize a subject on the floor without placing themselves in a vulnerable position.
(e) To provide a shield that will enable the teamwork concept be in optimal use. Example: If one of the officers supporting the shield was to get injured, control of the shield is not jeopardized, because the other officer still has control. As well, the back up man could replace the injured officer without placing his life in danger and taking grasp of the shield that is in position still.
(f) To provide greater strength, more confidence, more weight and better control of the shield during emergency situations.
(g) The three handles which allow the middle handle to be manipulated by both officers at close range also enables them to realize if one or the other is in peril. But also that one officer can maintain the shield until his backup replaces the injured officer.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.